1. Field
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a clinical thermometer for measuring body temperature by inserting a probe under an armpit, and more particularly, to a clinical thermometer typically used by an attendant.
2. Description of Conventional Art
Clinical thermometers for measuring body temperature by inserting a probe under an armpit are widely used. Such clinical thermometers include, for instance, clinical thermometers used by an attendant such as a mother, a nurse or the like for measuring the temperature of an infant, an elderly person, a patient or the like.
When using such a clinical thermometer, the probe abuts against a position under the armpit of the subject to be measured. At that time it is possible to perform the measurement while also securing the abutting position under the armpit by visual confirmation.
When the infant or the like is in poor health, body temperature is often measured not only during the day but also during the night, in a bedroom or the like. In that case, for convenience, the probe may be set at an appropriate position by being inserted while illuminating the underside of the armpit.
A clinical thermometer having such an illumination function is known. (See for example Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-open No. H07-286905)
The above-described conventional clinical thermometer having an illumination function includes a thin elongated arm-like light mounting portion extending from the main body in the vicinity of the probe, this light mounting portion is at a position removed from the probe extending from a main body in one direction as a separate object, such that illumination light issuing from the tip of the light mounting portion illuminates around the location where the probe is inserted.